With the development of video capturing and shooting technologies and advancement of network transmission technologies, there are, in a daily business office and home entertainment, increasing applications with which a user enjoys a remote scene when staying indoors. The user may browse the remote scene using an electronic screen, a head-mounted display, or another display device, and various applications by which the user browses the remote scene using various devices include a video conference, a television program and a movie, a game, and the like. When the user enjoys the remote scene using a client, an interactive browsing manner allows the user to be able to control in real time a change of video content using various input devices and in various manners (a remote control, a posture, and the like). Therefore, immersive experience and a sense of realistic experience during scene video browsing of the user can be improved.
In the prior art, when a scene video is browsed using a real-time interactive remote scene browsing system (live interactive frame (LIFE)), movement distances, of a visible region of a user on a screen, in a vertical direction and in a horizontal direction may be adjusted by detecting changes, of a location of the user, in an up-down direction and a left-right direction. When the visible region crosses a border of a current image obtained by means of shooting, a camera moves in a changing direction of the visible region. In the method, the visible region is simply changed by means of panning only according to a panning change of the location of the user, and a corresponding change during a change of another posture factor, such as a back and forth movement of the location of the user relative to the screen, is ignored such that a change, perceived by the eyes of the user, of an image is inconsistent with that in a real situation.